1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a simple, lightweight and affordable seat structure. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a hybrid composite-metal seat assembly intended for use as an energy absorbing aircraft seat and meeting the current Federal Aviation Regulations (FAR) Part 23 normal category aircraft requirements (“FAR Part 23”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional aluminum seats have numerous expensive small components, which contribute to excessive assembly time and increased cost. In addition, it is often difficult to form the complex geometry that might be preferred for interior styling.
Although composite seats are less expensive to assemble and can be used to form complex shapes, there is insufficient design data relating to crash/high-speed deformation environments. Also contributing to the inavailability of crash test data is that  fact that composites don't plastically deform-thus making crash reaction calculations difficult. 